Perspective
by The Fox Tamer
Summary: What if Aang had stopped to learn a little more about the enemy? Or, rather, who the enemy actually was. After episode "The Chase." Oneshot.


**Title: **Perspective

**Word Count**: 4,970

**Summary**: What if Aang had stopped to learn a little more about the enemy? Or, rather, who the enemy actually was. After episode "The Chase."

* * *

><p>"So…does this happen often?" Toph asked, picking the gunk out of her toes as she nodded over at the glowing figure off to the left. He was sitting in a meditating position, hands clasped in front of him as his eyes and his arrow tattoos glowed. To a normal person, this could be viewed as eerie, or just unnatural, but to Katara and Sokka, this was (mostly) normal. For Toph, since she couldn't actually "see", just thought Aang had fallen asleep…sitting up and in broad daylight.<p>

Sokka and Katara traded glances. "Yes…and no," Katara admitted, looking over at Aang anxiously. "He normally finds a quiet spot to sit in, and meditates for a while. Usually, he doesn't go into the Spirit World at all."

"Don't worry, Katara, he'll be fine!" Sokka said from his position near his tent, devouring a bag full of food. "I was in the Spirit World for a whole day, and looked at how I turned out!" He held his arms out wide, completely missing the eye-roll from Katara.

"Yes, of course, because you're just the picture of normality," she said sarcastically. She shook her head, ignoring Sokka's indignant squawk. "I'll just get dinner started," she told the others, seizing a pot and wandering down towards the river.

Sokka and Toph both shrugged before returning to their previous activities, paying no attention to their glowing friend.

. o O o .

"So what are you going to teach me today, Roku?" _asked Aang as they soared through the sky. Almost as soon as Aang had settled into a meditating position, he had been whisked away to the Spirit World by Roku and his dragon. Roku glanced back at the young monk with a serious frown._

"We are going to learn about our enemies, Aang, and help lead a wandering soul back to their proper destiny," _replied Roku, turning back forward again. _"I believe that you'll especially benefit from this lesson, so pay attention."

"Wait, what are you talking abou-" _Aang's questions were quickly cut off as Roku's dragon let out a loud roar. He swooped up for a single moment, before taking a steep dive to hurtle through the clouds. Aang's eyes watered at the speed in which they were falling, and he closed his eyes…_

…_Only to open them again when he felt his feet touch solid ground. And, to his utter amazement, he was in a fancy, expensively decorated hall, Roku's dragon nowhere to be found. Roku, however, was standing next to Aang, a good two feet taller than the young Airbender, and watched with an amused smile as Aang examined everything from the polished hardwood floor, the exquisite curtains, the sturdy pillars that decorated the room, and the raised dais at the end, surrounded by flickering, orange flames. _

"Pay attention,"_ Roku reminded, and Aang jerked, grinning sheepishly for being distracted. He turned, and faced the raised dais. _

_There were five people in the room: A handsome and regal man was sitting in the middle of the room, a young girl next to him with a slight smirk. Two more were sitting in between the handsome man and the raised dais, an elegant and beautiful woman next to another child, this one a boy that looked oddly familiar. The fifth person was an old man, and he was sitting on the raised dais, surrounded by the dancing flames._

"_Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this pomp? Just tell me what you want! Everyone else, go!" growled the old man, a scowl on his heavily wrinkled face, and Aang realized with a start that he was addressing the handsome man._

"Wait, wait, wait-_Ozai_? As in, the Firelord?" _Aang asked in disbelief, and Roku nodded. "_So-so that must mean-" _Aang turned his wide-eyed gaze to the young boy that looked oddly familiar...just without a scar. _"Zuko?" _He looked at Roku in confirmation, and Roku nodded. _"But-then who's that?_" Aang demanded, pointing at the old man._

"That is Firelord Azulon, the grandson of Firelord Sozin,"_ Roku replied, unaffected by Aang's outbursts. "_But hush, and pay attention."

_Aang clamped his mouth shut, and turned back to the conversation. By this time, the Fire Lady had gotten up, and so had young Zuko and-was that Azula? Aang stared as the three of them began to room. However, before they reached the entrance, Azula had seized Zuko's hand, and pulled him off to the side, stifling Zuko's question of confusion. Thankfully, their mother hadn't heard, and Aang watched as the two of them snuck around so that they were behind a small opening in the curtain, to listen in on the private conversation._

"_Father," began Ozai in a deep, almost sinister voice, bowing before the Firelord. "You must've realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home." Ozai straightened, and looked his father dead in the eye. "But I am _here_, father, and my children are alive."_

_Azulon was glaring tremendously by now, obviously impatient with Ozai's careful words. "Say what it is you want," the old Firelord snarled, narrowing his eyes. _

_Ozai stood. "Father," he said, striding forward, "Revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant." At this, he bowed. "Here to serve you and our nation. Use me."_

_Azulon leaned forward, furious. "You _dare_ suggest that I betray Iroh, my firstborn? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son?" With every word, the Firelord's voice rose, as well as the flames surrounding the dais. "I think Iroh has suffered enough! But you? Your punishment has scarcely begun!" _

_There was a rustle in the curtains where Zuko and Azula hid, and Aang watched as Zuko rushed out of the room._

"Come, it is time for us to follow,"_ Roku said, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder._

"But what happens?" _demanded Aang, twisting back to look at Ozai and Azulon. "_What's the punishment?"

"You'll see in time," _replied Roku, and there was a flash of light._

_Aang blinked furiously to clear the spots in his eyes, before glancing around. He spotted the small figure of Zuko lying in a large, exquisite bed, staring up at the drapes that covered the bed._

_The door creaked open, and Zuko pushed himself upright, to stare at the figure in the doorway. _

_It was Azula. _

_She had a smirk on her face that Aang was familiar with, and she tilted her head. "Dad's going to kill you," she sang, and Aang felt a chill run down his spine. The way she said it was so…nonchalant. Like she didn't notice the careless way she had said it. _

_Then her smirk turned downright malicious, and she smiled at him like she was a saber tooth moose-lion, and he was a tasty morsel. "Really, he is."_

_Zuko, to his credit, just scoffed. "Ha ha, Azula. Nice try," he said, surly at being disrupted._

_Azula shrugged and danced over to the door. "Fine, don't believe me," she said blithely. "But I heard everything." Now, she had wandered over to the bed. "Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime. He said, 'You must know the pain of losing a firstborn son, by sacrificing your own!'" _

_Aang could see that Zuko was getting angry at his younger sister. "Liar!" he spat. _

_Azula shrugged. "I'm only telling you for your own good," she said. Then her face lit up. "I know! Maybe he can find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!" Now she was just taunting Zuko, and it was working, Aang could see._

"_Stop it, you're lying!" Zuko yelled at her, but her words were starting to get to the young prince. Aang could hear the small trace of self-doubt in Zuko's voice. Zuko closed his eyes. "Dad would never do that to me!"_

"_Your father would never do what to you?" Zuko and Azula both straightened, and Aang turned to see the Fire Lady in the doorway. She stepped into the room. "Just _what _is going on here?"_

_To Aang's disgust, Azula immediately adopted an 'I'm innocent' expression. "I don't know," she chirped, all of a sudden wide-eyed and confused. However, the Fire Lady didn't buy that one bit, much to Aang's delight._

"_Come with me," she said, taking her daughter's arm and pulling her off the bed. "It's time we had a talk." They left quickly, the door shutting behind them, and Zuko lay back down, twisting his blankets and closing his eyes._

"_Azula always lies," he muttered, "Azula always lies…"_

"So…everyone in the family has issues except for the Fire Lady, is that right?" _Aang asked, turning to Roku with an impatient expression. _"Is that what I'm supposed to learn about the family? And is that what I'm supposed to do? Get the Fire Lady and somehow convince her to help me?"

_Roku shook his head. _"My granddaugther Ursa was never a Firebender, Aang," _he told the young monk. _"And no, you are being impatient. What have you noticed so far about the royal family?"

_Aang, however, wasn't paying attention. He was gaping open-mouthed at Roku. _"You had _grandchildren_? What-how-?"

"Now is not the time, Aang_," reminded Roku, a frown on his aged features. "_So tell me, what have you noticed so far?"

_Aang paused, before thinking long and hard. _"That Fire Lord Azulon is still alive. But now, Ozai is the Fire Lord. Did something happen in the past few years that killed Fire Lord Azulon? And how come Iroh didn't take the throne? And Zuko doesn't have his scar. I mean, Azula seems exactly the same, but Zuko's…nicer. And he doesn't have his scar."

"Precisely,_" said Avatar Roku, nodding in a satisfied manner. "_We will be seeing what happened to Fire Lord Azulon next, as well as what happened to Zuko. As for Iroh, well, he didn't want the throne. After the loss of his son, he didn't want anything to do with the war anymore, and left on a journey for the Spirit World."

"Really?"_ asked Aang, amazed. Roku nodded._

"Yes. I would advise you to listen to him from time to time. Despite his odd habits, he is a very wise and intelligent man." _Aang nodded, turning away from Roku as the scene changed again._

_This time, it was Zuko's room in the early morning. The door creaked open quietly, and Aang stared as Lady Ursa stepped into the room, dressed in a dark cloak and looking a little frightened. She approached a sleeping Zuko, and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko stirred and looked up blearily._

"_Mom?" he mumbled, squinting, and Ursa pulled her son upright. _

"_Zuko, please, my love, listen to me." Zuko's head flopped for a moment, but he seemed to perk up at the urgency in her voice. "Everything I've done, I've done to protect you," she said softly, pulling her son into a hug. There was the sound of footsteps outside, and Ursa glanced back warily before pulling away._

"_Remember this, Zuko," she whispered. "No matter how much things seem to change, never forget who you are." She stepped back, and turned back into the hallway with one last smile, pulling her cloak over her head. Zuko just stared sleepily after her before rubbing his eyes and falling back into bed._

"She's gone?_" Aang blurted, looking surprised. _"She left?"

"No," _Roku replied heavily. _"In order to save Zuko, she struck up a deal with her husband and killed her father-in-law, therefore being forced to leave."

_Aang jerked as if he had been slapped. _"No-but-that would mean-_" he whispered, shocked, and Roku nodded, his shoulders sagging._

"That would mean that Ozai was planning on killing Zuko after all, and that Azula was telling the truth,_" Roku said, and Aang clenched his fists, breathing heavily._

"That-that's sick!" _he shouted, beginning to pace. _"How could-how could Ozai do that to his _own son_? No wonder Zuko turned out to be all awful like that! His own father was planning on killing him! What kind of parent would-!"

"A parent who is more concerned about victory and power, rather than family and love,_" Roku answered, placing a calming hand on Aang's shoulder. _"Come, we have more to see." _Aang took a deep breath, calming himself down, and nodded, allowing Roku to whisk him away to the next scene._

. o O o .

"Aang doesn't look too happy," Sokka commented, now sharpening his boomerang. Toph shrugged.

"His heart rate sped up for a little bit, like he was angry, but he's starting to calm down now," she informed the others, and Katara chewed her lip.

"That's not like Aang, to get angry while he's in the Spirit World," she said worriedly.

"Maybe he's just mad that they're not giving him any fruit tarts," Sokka said, examining the blade of his weapon.

"No, maybe it's because you're making stupid comments, Snoozles," Toph replied bluntly. "Do us a favor, and shut up. We have better things to be doing."

"Like what?" Sokka demanded. "And my comments aren't stupid!"

Katara scowled at the bickering pair, before glancing one more time at Aang. She hoped what he was doing wasn't anything too stressful…

. o O o .

"So where are we now?" _Aang asked, peering around. The hallways the two avatars were standing in were richly decorated, but not as decorated as the throne room. There were two guards standing at the end of the hall, both of them on either side of a covered entrance. _"Are we still in the Fire Nation Palace?"

"Yes,"_ Roku said, nodding. _"The Fire Nation Palace, three and a half years ago."

_Aang watched as an older version, but still unscarred Zuko stride down the hall in armor, looking to be about twelve or so. One of the guards shifted so that he was standing in Zuko's way, barring the entrance. _

"_Let me in!" said Zuko imperiously, and an older man hurried forward to place a calming hand on Zuko's shoulder. Aang suppressed a gasp of surprise; it was General Iroh, looking almost exactly the same as he did now, in the present time. _

"_Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" asked Iroh, pulling his nephew away from the guards, and Zuko glanced back at his uncle. _

"_I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!" explained Zuko with a huff and an irritated gesture at the guard. _

"_Prince Zuko," General Iroh consoled, turning his nephew away from the guards and the entryway, "you're not missing anything, trust me." A sly grin seemed to cross the General's face as he confided in Zuko, "These meetings are dreadfully _boring_." Aang had to stifle a laugh. From what Aang had seen of Iroh, the man was funny, clever, and not as messed up as the rest of his family. In fact, he seemed to be the only 'good' member of the royal family, other than the Lady Ursa, who was no longer a member of said family. _

"_But if I'm to be ruling this nation one day, don't you think that I need to learn as much as I can?" asked Zuko eagerly, his golden eyes shining. Aang swallowed at this point. It was so _hard_ to imagine Zuko as anything but the enemy. But…if this was what Zuko was like back then, then what had happened to make him such a mean guy? Or, as Sokka put it, "an Angry Jerk with a Ponytail?"_

_Iroh frowned contemplatively before nodding. "Very well. But you must promise not to speak." At that moment, a dignified man stepped past them and through the doorway. Iroh glanced at him and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" he said, grinning at his beloved nephew. _

_Zuko beamed and bowed. "Thank you, Uncle!" he said, before allowing his Uncle to lead him into the war chamber. Roku nodded to Aang, and they followed as well._

_The war chamber was styled the same way as the throne room, but smaller, and with a map of the four nations on the ground. The generals all sat around it, while Fire Lord Ozai (a man that Aang was beginning to become quite familiar and distasteful with) sat on a raised dais. _

_One general was standing, using a thin instrument to push various strategic pieces around, talking all the while. _

"…_The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," he said, gesturing with the thin instrument to a region near Omashu. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division." He pushed a small flag over to a line of small rocks bearing the Earth Kingdom symbol._

"_But the forty-first division is made entirely of new recruits," another general protested. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" _

"_I don't," answered the first general with a cruel smile. Aang let out a gasp. They were planning on killing the entire division? That was murder! "They will be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" he sneered. _

_Aang suppressed the need to gag. This was too much. Was the Fire Nation not only cruel to other nations, but their own as well? "_Why doesn't somebody do something?" _Aang whispered, his eyes fixed on the scene with a sick feeling growing in his gut._

"Just watch," _consoled Roku, placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. _

"_You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko protested loudly, getting to his feet and glaring at all the old generals. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" _

_Aang nodded in agreement. While he may not like Zuko that much, the prince did have a point. However, Zuko's outburst was met with cold glares from the rest of the generals, while the flames surrounding the Fire Lord rose in a sudden burst of heat. _

_The scene abruptly changed, and Aang rubbed his eyes before looking around. "_Where are we?"_ he asked, confused. They were in a wide open area, with tons of people sitting themselves down in what looked like a spectator's stand. There was a large, flat area with small, flat rectangles of water, as well as several burning torches. _

"This is a dueling arena, for duels such as an Agni Kai," _Roku answered, a large frown of displeasure on his face. _"I never appreciated duels such as this, but it is a custom of our nation for a Firebender to declare an Agni Kai if he had been wronged severely."

"But what does that have to do with Zuko and the Fire Lord?" _asked Aang, a sick feeling growing in his gut. He shifted uncomfortably. "_And why is there so many people?_"_

"I suppose it is because Prince Zuko is one of the fighters,_" Roku mused. _"The members of the Fire Nation would see this as a treat; a duel between the Prince of the Fire Nation and one of the leading Generals."

"But what did Zuko do to earn this?" _Aang demanded. _"All he did was defend a troop of new recruits!"

"Zuko spoke out of turn in an important meeting, so he disrespected several people there. However, he disrespected someone more than anyone else in the room, and he accepted the challenge of Agni Kai, thinking that it was from the general." _Roku paused, before looking down at Aang with a slight frown on his face._ "What do you know of honor in the Fire Nation?" _he asked the young monk, and Aang frowned in contemplation before snapping his fingers in remembrance._

"I remember!"_ he exclaimed. _"My friend Kuzon told me about this. He told me that honor is very important in the Fire Nation, and if a person lost their honor, then it meant that they were the lowest of the low, and that they would do all they could to get it back."_ Aang's eyes widened in realization. _"Is that why Zuko's been chasing us all this time? He's a banished prince, so would he get his honor back by capturing me?"

_Roku nodded with a grim expression on his face. _"You are correct, young Airbender,_" he said. _

"But then why was he banished…?" _Aang wondered, turning back to the arena. Two figures had stepped out into the dueling area, both backwards. They kneeled down, still not facing each other. and seemed to be waiting for something._

_Then, a gong sounded._

_Zuko stood and turned around, falling into a Firebending stance almost immediately. An odd cloth that he wore around his shoulders fluttered to the ground in a flash of gold and crimson, and Zuko frowned, determined to fight. The sick was welling up, and Aang subconsciously put a hand on his stomach, almost willing for it to settle down._

_Then Zuko's eyes widened, his determined stance falling, and Aang turned his attention to Zuko's opponent, before he blanched._

_It was Fire Lord Ozai._

"What-why is it Fire Lord Ozai?" _Aang babbled, his grey eyes wide as he pointed a finger limply at the imposing man. _"He disrespected that general, not his father! Why-"

"By speaking out of turn in the Fire Lord's war chamber, he was disrespecting not the general, but the Fire Lord," _Roku interrupted quietly, a look of utter distaste on his countenance as he viewed the man before them. _

"So Zuko has to fight his own _father_?" _shrieked Aang, looking back and forth between the two Firebenders in a frightened manner._

"Just watch,_" reminded Roku quietly._

_The shocked expression had fallen off of Zuko's face, only to be replaced by a horrified and frightened one. He collapsed to the ground in a kneeling position as his father strode forward, desperation racing across his features._

"_Please, father," he begged, "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko's movements were becoming erratic and frantic as he looked at his father with wide eyes full of desperation. _

"_You will fight for your honor!" said the Fire Lord harshly, stalking forward with fists clenched. Aang swallowed, pulling back a little from the scene. He wanted to say something, but his throat was tight, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. _

_Zuko was now prostrate before his father, tears brimming in his eyes as he croaked out, "I meant you no disrespect." His voice was trembling, and he looked up at his father in fear and hurt. "I am your loyal son!"_

"_Rise and _fight_, Prince Zuko!" ordered the Fire Lord, his face contorting into a harsh glare as he stopped before his son. _

_Aang wanted to tear his eyes, and internally begged for Zuko to get up, but the son of the Fire Lord did no such thing. He bowed his head, and said resolutely, "I won't fight you." _

_Ozai sneered cruelly. "You will learn respect," he said, his voice echoing around the arena, "and suffering will be your teacher."_

_Zuko looked up, his body trembling as tears ran down his face._

_And Fire Lord Ozai blasted a wave of fire._

_Aang felt his stomach rebel as he saw and heard Zuko scream. Aang saw the look of cruel pleasure on an older Azula's face in the stands, their uncle Iroh turning away, unable to watch the torture in the center of the ring. Aang saw a younger Zhao smirking as well at the display, as well as a number of old generals and soldiers nodding their approval. He turned back to the ring, and felt his stomach turn violently as Zuko's face seemed to catch on fire…_

. o O o .

Toph felt it before she saw it coming. "KATARA!" she shouted, jumping up and _away_ from Aang as the glowing died down, and the Airbender fell off his rock, got onto all fours, and _retched_ right in the middle of the campsite.

Katara raced forward, quickly followed by Sokka, and hurriedly yanked Aang away from the puddle of bile, worry creasing her features as the boy dry-heaved.

"What happened?" demanded Sokka, both wrinkling his nose at the mess Aang created as well as frowning in confusion and concern.

"I don't know!" Toph exclaimed, almost frantic. "One minute, Twinkle-toes was fine, and the next thing I know, his heart rate sped up, and he was spewing all over the place!"

"Aang, are you all right?" Katara asked, pulling Aang upright once he finished dry-heaving. "What happened?"

Aang panted, drawing a trembling arm across his mouth. "Oh, Spirits," he whispered, his eyes wide with horror. "I never…I never…" Aang's body heaved, and he threw up again.

"Come on, let's get you settled down," Katara soothed, shooting a frightened glance at Sokka, who grimaced in reply. "Sokka, can you get the water boiling? And Toph, could you somehow…clean up the mess?"

"Way ahead of you, Sugar Queen," Toph replied, falling into an earthbending stance. Katara nodded, and pulled Aang over to her tent, settling the young boy onto her bedroll. She moved her hands, and within seconds, she was laying a cool palm surrounded by water on Aang's sweaty forehead.

After a few minutes, Aang's body seemed to have calmed down, and Sokka peered into the tent.

"I got the water-what else do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll be out in a moment," Katara said, distracted, and Sokka nodded before withdrawing. She turned her attention back to Aang, who was looking at her with sad eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he admitted, before sitting upright. Katara pulled away and bended her water back into its pouch. He grimaced. "I need to talk to all of you."

Katara hid her surprise and nodded, helping Aang up. "Have a cup of calming tea, first," she said, and Aang nodded absently, his mind already elsewhere.

Katara sighed. She hoped that whatever had happened to Aang, it wasn't too bad.

. o O o .

Everyone stared at Aang in shock, who stared at his cup of lukewarm tea.

Finally, Sokka broke the silence. "So…you're saying that Zuko's not really a bad guy, but Fire Lord Ozai is?" he seemed scandalized by the idea that Zuko was anything more than the villain, and Aang nodded soundlessly.

"Why did Roku show you Zuko's past?" Toph asked. "I mean, why didn't he just tell you?"

"Maybe it was to get the message in," Sokka suggested.

"Yeah, some message if it left Aang throwing up all over the place," Katara stated sourly, glaring at her brother. He raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, if Avatar Roku had just told Aang that the Angry Jerk wasn't really a bad guy, then Aang would've just brushed it off, right?" He looked to Aang, who nodded, weary bags under his eyes. "So, to have a greater impact on Aang, he showed Aang the events leading up to Zuko's banishment, ensuring that Aang would get the message."

"And to think, this whole time we never knew…" Katara said, shaking her head.

"And he still loves his father." Everyone fell silent as they looked at Aang. Aang took a sip of his tea and continued on. "Even after his own father burned him, he still is trying his best to get back to the Fire Nation, to prove his loyalty to his father."

Toph let out a low whistle. "Either he's really devoted…"

"…Or he's as messed up as his father and sister," finished Sokka. "Good to know that at least _two_ members of his family weren't as terrible as we thought they were."

"I feel awful now," Katara said softly. "This whole time, he's been chasing us because he just wants to be loved and accepted."

Aang nodded resolutely. "And that's why we're going to try and have him join our group."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sokka said, waving his arms. "You lost me at 'join our group'. Um, hello? He chased us across the world! He's _still_ chasing us!"

"Roku said that I needed to help lead a wandering soul back to their proper destiny," Aang said, frowning at Sokka. "And that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"Didn't you also say that Avatar Roku told you that you were going to learn about your enemies?" asked Toph, folding her arms.

At Aang's nod, Sokka's brow furrowed as he rubbed his chin. "From what we've heard, the Fire Lord is clever, strong, and powerful. Not to mention ruthless, considering how he burned the Angry Jerk. Huh," Sokka said suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "I guess that's why he's been such an angry jerk to us all the time. It's because his own father was being a jerk to him, and it rubbed off."

Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder, and the young man yelped. "Don't be stupid, Snoozles," she snapped. "This is much more important than your dumb jokes."

Sokka sulked, and Toph continued on with an impatient roll of her white eyes. "It also shows that he'll do anything to get what he wants, such as banishing his wife and indirectly killing his father to get the throne," she said. "Aang, this is going to be much more dangerous than you think it will be."

Aang nodded, his face taut with grim acceptance. "I can see that now, Toph," he said quietly, his normally sparkling eyes muted with the horrors that he had just witnessed. "But first, we're going to have to find Zuko."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think, and review! <strong>

**I'm also thinking of posting a sequel to this story, just a short one, about the Gaang's encounter with Zuko the next time they met. Or whatever. **

**Posted: 8/2/2011, 11:40 PM**


End file.
